hunter
by velociraptorVENOM
Summary: The look in his eyes was that of a hunter. And as his new prey, Dino had only one choice. D18 one-shot in which Hibari is the one pursuing a relationship.


Hibari was not one to be hunted. He could be content with mutual acceptance, done right, but in his heart he would always be a hunter, and he was only happy when hunting.

And Dino had come to recognize the look in Hibari's eye when he was hunting, had learned to get out of the way or suffer the scars. So what was he supposed to do, then, when the carnivore's sights were locked on him?

Nothing changed during their fights, if anything Hibari fought harder, but with each social gathering that Hibari was_persuaded_ to come to, he spent less of his time there brooding in the corner and more of it watching, cool and careful. He made no effort to hide that it was Dino he was watching, examining, picking apart with his eyes.

At first Dino didn't know what to make of it, wondered if perhaps he'd done something to upset his student in a way previously unknown. But the purpose of the scrutinization was made quite blatantly clear at a particular party, bigger than anything Dino had managed to get Hibari to agree to before. The general lack of resistance (comparatively) made Dino worry a bit, and he was right to.

Hibari had approached Dino while he was talking with a few lower bosses — not the biggest players, but certainly men who deserved respect. And while seeing Hibari coming across the floor was impressive, all cat-like grace in a three-piece suit, any time he wasn't watching for danger or bickering with one of Tsuna's guardians spelled trouble. Dino half-tensed immediately, trying to keep his attention on the conversation in spite of his feeling of dread rising as Hibari came closer (he could practically hear the Jaws theme playing), and apologized just before the small group was forced to part to make way for Hibari to come straight-on at Dino— a hand twitched instinctively to his side where his whip waited, because he _knew_ that look, or something like it, and the closest he'd ever seen was when Hibari had found a particularly exciting prey.

Dino hadn't been prey for years and he didn't think he wanted to start now, but tonfa remained stowed away, in fact Hibari stopped a reasonable speaking distance from Dino, that look in his eyes absolute and unnerving, before he said plain as day, and in front of anyone who cared to hear, "I want you."

Dino stared blankly for a full three seconds as everything clicked into place and he registered that, wait, _that's_ what this was about? It made sense, the increased willingness to come with Dino to social gatherings, the eyes always on him, measuring him, deciding if he was worthwhile. And apparently Hibari had decided that yes, Dino was satisfactory. Dino knew Hibari's standards for everything else, and guessed that those standards applied to this sort of thing even more than others, so honestly he was flattered, even if the method of confession was a bit… unorthodox. Everything about Hibari was.

But thinking about all this was bad, it took time, time for Hibari to decide that he had to take more action, and if the looks on the faces of those nearby was any indication, only Dino had interpreted Hibari's intentions properly. With the reputation the self-proclaimed carnivore had, it was no wonder — no one would think him capable of having romantic or sexual desires, and everyone stupid enough to try to hit on him had been swiftly punished. Because when Hibari didn't want something, he made that clear. And if he was going to be involved with anyone in that way, _he_ would be the one to pursue a relationship.

The look in his eyes was that of a hunter. And as his new prey, Dino had only one choice.

"Sorry, Kyouya, I'm busy right now."

This obviously wasn't the response he'd been expecting, his eyes widened a bit and his mouth almost opened to say something more, but he visibly reconsidered, nodded to himself and walked away.

He went back to his original position as if the short conversation had never taken place, but his posture said he was deep in thought. As Dino returned to the other bosses, he felt a small swell of pride that the rejection had gone so well.

That wasn't the end, of course. If Dino had thought it would be the end, he wouldn't have said quite that, would have given Hibari some indication to talk about it afterwards. That's not how Hibari worked, though. Hibari was 25% confidence and 75% certainty. He didn't collaborate because other people being involved would fuck him up, he didn't_talk_ about things because mutual understanding was what his and Dino's friendship was built on. If he wanted Dino, he would have Dino, eventually. And he would have Dino exactly how he wanted, not through fear or force (not that that kind of thing worked on Dino), but because Dino wanted to be had.

And hey, maybe Dino was totally okay with that idea. Hibari was an adult now, after all, he filled out his suits better and he'd grown into his features, his imminent danger to hotness ratio had reached a point that he almost had as many women scoping him out as Dino did, though of course far fewer ever approached. Their teacher-student relationship had all but dissolved as well, leaving them as sparring partners and friends.

But a hunter needed to hunt, and Dino knew Hibari better than to have given him what he wanted when he was tracking down prey. Besides, now that Hibari had made his intentions clear, it would be interesting to see what steps he took to proceed with this new kind of hunt.

It took over a week, but when it came, Dino wasn't disappointed.

It came after another sparring match, when they were both bruised and a bit bloody because even using just his whip Dino had learned long ago that binding Hibari was an impossibility except in small bursts, and to rely on it alone would have him in his grave before he hit thirty. The time to train Hibari had been over with for a long time, and it wasn't really missed — every battle against the forever brilliant, quick, strong, stubborn, immortal Hibari was a thrill without rival.

This time, though, the edge of danger had been different, sharper, every move Hibari made was concise and planned, he wasn't having a nice, comfortable match to loosen his muscles, this was a _competition_. One Hibari intended to win. At the time Dino didn't connect the dots, and so he fought harder than ever as well, aiming for vital areas he usually avoided, picking on every weak point he'd ever noticed in Hibari (there weren't many), because when Hibari had the look of a hunter in his eyes he was more dangerous than any opponent Dino had ever gone up against.

And suddenly it was over, and he was on the ground, and Hibari was standing over him with a serious look on his face. Though he still didn't understand what had brought on this intense battle, for a moment he wondered if Hibari was so soon making good on his promises of 'I'm going to be the one to kill you.'

Instead, the scary look on Hibari's face changed to something resembling a smile (which was no less worrisome), and instead of a death threat, what came out of his mouth was something entirely more confusing. "We're going to dinner."

"…We're what?"

"I won. We're going to dinner."

Dino allowed himself a moment for the information to roll around his head, making vague connections to animal behaviors, before deciding that, fuck it, Hibari had earned this one. "When were you thinking?"

"Hn? Now, of course." And just like that his tonfa were put away and he was walking towards the exit, leaving Dino to scramble up and try to follow at a reasonable pace.

Something in Hibari's step was strange, quicker than usual in spite of the fact that they were both injured and exhausted, and Dino had trouble keeping up, not even able to ask any questions until Hibari had walked the two blocks to his favorite restaurant.

The host gave them a table immediately, it was a busy restaurant but Dino wasn't surprised that they were lead to a private room, comfortable and classy and cut off from the noise of the main area. Next to Hibari, in all his innate authority, Dino didn't even feel all that out of place in his ripped clothes (and none of the employees seemed particularly put off by their injuries, either, this was probably a common occurrence). It wasn't until they had sat down that the fatigue of the previous fight settled into Dino's muscles, but sitting across from Hibari in such a nice settling, it almost felt good being so exhausted.

There was a short, comfortable silence after they ordered before Dino decided to speak up. "So this is a date?"

Hibari was serene, for how much Dino had roughed him up, the air about him said 'not a hair out of place.' Because he had gotten what he wanted, and he had earned it well. "Yes."

"I don't envy whoever catches your eye next, I don't think anyone else could survive your flirtation methods."

"I don't intend for anyone else to have to endure them."

Well, _endure_ was right, if Dino didn't enjoy their fights so much he'd have given up halfway through and gone home. "Confident, huh? Date's barely started, what makes you think you can get me to say yes to a second one?"

"You really aren't suited to being prey, you know."

Before Dino could respond their food had arrived (apparently the chef knew better than to keep Hibari waiting on a meal), and one thing he had quickly learned about Hibari was that meals were not to be disturbed by conversation. They settled into their food quickly, a contented silence surrounding the room.

Hibari was the first to break the silence this time, when his plate was cleared. "My motivation isn't based in hormones." Dino's eyebrows raised a fraction, not sure what to make of the statement, but he wasn't given a chance to ask any questions. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of those urges myself. It also isn't a matter of needing companionship, so don't get any strange ideas."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not stupid enough to think you'd change over an attraction."

Hibari stared at him for a moment, blank-faced, before nodding lightly. Apparently that was the right answer. He almost looked like he was waiting for an addition, but when it didn't come he continued. "If you were to be involved with someone else, they would take up your time. I intend to have you available to me whenever I like." A few years ago, Dino would have balked at a statement like that and how it screamed of selfishness, but he knew Hibari better now, could see his words for what they really meant, and if that wasn't a compliment nothing was.

This was it, the hunt had ended quickly but decisively, leaving no room for gray area. Hibari had gone silent, was watching Dino carefully, waiting to see if he had succeeded or failed in the strange game of attracting a mate.

Dino had never thought he'd see such anticipation on Hibari's features, even subdued as it was. It brought a smile to his face unbidden, and to avoid angering Hibari he had to answer properly. "The next time a woman asks if I want an heir, I will tell her in no uncertain terms that I'm taken." A second look, at it was like Hibari had known all along what to expect.

The conversation turned to their injuries and the fight they had just finished, Dino complimenting Hibari's form and getting comments in return that could have maybe counted as nice if he really wanted them to be. Dino had managed to forget that he was still in need of a bath and some bandages, but when he brought it up Hibari agreed and ended the date quickly.

He never expected to be escorted home — or rather, to the entrance of his hotel. The walk there was just as silent as the meal, and Dino expected he had plenty of silence waiting in his future. But a glance over to Hibari, a reminder of the barely-there uncertainty his face had worn, and Dino knew it was worth every second.

At the door he turned to face his ex-student, and maybe it was the head wounds but he felt mildly intoxicated by the night shared thus far. He leaned close reaching for a kiss— and was stopped by a curt, "No."

That was the last Hibari said before walking away, leaving Dino to stare after him shortly in confusion before a grin broke across his face. The hunt wasn't over, after all.


End file.
